Joon and Mir: A night Alone
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Joon, Mir, Thunder, G.O, Seung Ho


Title: A night Alone

Rating: NC-17

Song: Hit-5-Wu Sou Bu Ai

A/N: To be honest, longest smut I've ever written. Last smut I will ever read. =_= I made Mir act like a girl?...I think..._

* * *

JOON & MIR

"Okay…well, have fun, were going out to eat and since you two are so stubborn then you can stay here and wallow in your own starvation. Need I remind you there is nothing, I mean NOTHING in the fridge," Sueng Ho warned.

Lee Joon sighed at how open and inviting the other three were being as Mir was somewhere…else. "I know! I'll get something to eat later. You guys are always so bothersome. Leave so I can finish my show," He snapped.

G.O, Seung Ho and Thunder all jumped back and shuffled out quickly, shouting their byes. No one liked being near Joon when he was angry and they were starting to feel bad for Mir. Poor Maknae, all alone with him.

"Do you think Mir will be okay?" Thunder asked.

The other two shrugged, getting into their van. "Whenever we leave like this and they both stay home, Mir always seems to be perfectly fine after," Sueng Ho had said, winking at G.O.

"I wonder what they do…" Thunder wondered.

G.O laughed, "Ah, thunder, your so funny."

As they started driving, thunder sitting in the back alone; he started to wonder what was really going on. And why were Seung Ho and G.O exchanging funny glances?

With a sigh, Joon went back to his show and then starting flipping the channels again. Nothing interesting was on but he wasn't going to tell that to the other three members. He just wasn't hungry at the moment and he was craving something else. If only he could find it and he wasn't going to wait forever.

Mir walked into the living room after his shower; noticing a sleepy Joon on the couch. Smiling to himself mischievously, he ruffled his hair with his towel and wrapped it around his neck, sitting on his lap. Joon swirled his head around as his eyes opened hazily.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

Joon just chuckled, "and hungry."

"Your always hungry," Mir pouted. Joon just laughed, feeling warm hands graze across his neck.

"Only when I'm with you," Joon growled as he spun around, placing Mir on the bottom as he crouched over him on the couch.

"YAH! You weren't even sleeping!"

"I know," Joon smiled as he threw the towel Mir had around his neck around his hands. Tying him up as his hands started to trail up his shirt.

"I hate it when you act," Mir complained.

"Don't lie, I know you like it."

Mir smirked at the truth as he grinded his hips against Joon's, hearing the slight groan that escaped his lips.

"Now, now, don't try to switch everything up. It's my turn now," Joon grinned as he bent down, crushing his lips against Mir's. His tongue begging for entrance of Mir's sweet mouth as their breaths started to mingle. When Mir wouldn't open his mouth, Joon used one of his hands under Mir's shirt to play with the supple skin that perked at the touch. One hand behind Mir's head, chuckling as he was granted entrance when Mir moaned.

"Hmm…" Mir hummed when he felt Joon's warm, slick muscle explore the property that belonged to him. No matter how many times he's kissed Mir, he never grew tired of Mir's excellent mouth. The soft lips and the way Mir knew what to do when they kissed. Mir bit Joon's bottom lip, pulling away ever so carefully as to not hurt his lover. Chuckling at the sound of his victory as Joon groaned.

When Mir had let go, Joon pulled away for a second as he shook his head at the grinning face of the young boy. "What don't you understand when I had said it was my turn? Just for that your going to get it a lot worse," He snapped, tearing the shirt off Mir.

"Oh, please do," The Maknae bit his bottom slip seductively, tilting his head back as he felt Joon place his lips around one of nipples. Sucking softly, licking the brown skin and nibbling on the tip ever so slightly. "Ah! Joon…" He whispered.

Joon grinded against his bulge in his pants, receiving a mewl from Mir. "If your going to say my name, I want you to say it like you want it," He smirked, gripping the towel that was tied around the young male's hand, looking down into Mir's eyes. Bending down to drag his tongue across his lips, down his neck, collarbone and chest. Placing small kisses near the button of his jeans. Joon gripping his bulge, massaging it while he kissed Mir all over.

Soon it wasn't enough and Mir was starting to ache all over. He wanted more, so much more but Joon was just starting to tease him. He mumbled some words but it seemed to be inaudible to be heard throughout all the breathing.

"What?" Joon asked, "I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, just…p-please," Mir begged.

"Please what?"

Mir mewled in pain from his aching erection. "Please, I want you Joon. I _need_ you."

"There's the answer I was looking for," He grinned as he slowly pulled Mir's pant's off, smiling at the present that greeted him as he trailed his hands up Mir's things, rubbing the insides; teasing him was he watched Mir squirm in pain.

"ahh! Mhmn…"Mir moaned, clasping his mouth shut from the sounds he was starting to make.

"Seems as though you forgot to put underwear on," He joked, "Did you know this was going to happen?" Mir shook his head, eyes closed.

He clasped onto Mir as he bent down and kissed him, lapping up the saliva he had in his mouth before he went back down. Dragging his tongue slowly up and down over his shaft, Swirling his tongue at the tip before he engulfed the whole member. Mir's back arching, thrusting into Joon; almost choking him as he started to feel the hum he gave. The vibrations riveting up his spine, sending chills and Goosebumps's all over his body.

Mir moaned in his mouth, thrashing his head from side to side as Joon deep throated him continuously. He gasped when he felt the warmth that surrounded him disappear. Feeling something clasp onto his cock and tighten.

"Mir, if you want me to go on, then I need you to yell my name. Like I said, say my name like it's yours, scream out the pleasure you feel for me. It turns me on when you do," He whispered in Mir's ear as he felt the soft kisses he received from the young male, feeling the nods he gave.

Mir did as told and groaned when he felt Joon's warm mouth again. Doing the same ministrations he had applied before. The sweat forming on both of their heads and bodies. The blush forming on his cheeks from all the heat and pleasure he was feeling. "Ah!" He whimpered, "I-I'm going t-to c-" He shuddered and screamed Joon's name when he released into his mouth. Breathing deep when he had finished, opening his eyes to see Joon with a smile, licking the seeds that had managed to seep out and onto Mir.

"Joon! D-don't, I'm g-going t-to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt Joon press his lips against his.

"Seems like you've started once again," He whispered in his mouth as Mir reached up for his lips. "What should I do know?"

"…in me…"

"Hm?" He grinded against Mir's new erection.

"I want you in me," He squeaked.

"Then," Joon paused as he placed three fingers into the Maknae's mouth, feeling his tongue wrap around each and every individual finger. Feeling him harden as the sight of it. He had been holding out so long that it was even starting to hurt for him. After he felt they were lubed enough he spun Mir around on the couch, his head bent down against the cushion as he placed two finger's into him without any warning, feeling him tighten on the spot.

"Ahh! Joon, that…hmnn, ah!" He screamed, clenching his hands together.

"Jeez Mir, when did you get so tight?" Joon chuckled deeply as he scissored his fingers apart, searching for something. He slipped a third finger in for a better preference. "Ah, I think I found it!" His finger's grazed against something as he heard Mir give out the loudest moan that had ever escaped his lips so far.

"Joon!" He snapped, "Hurry…" He accidentally drooled, feeling the pleasure starting to dispel form his body. The heat in the bottom of his stomach aching and burning with passion.

"So impatient," Joon sighed as he unbuttoned his pants, tearing off any clothing he had left on. He grunted in the back of his throat as he entered Mir slowly.

"Uhh! Fuck!" Mir cursed. Feeling Joon's warm member penetrate his prostate. "H-harder Joon! Faster!" He called out as the older man did as asked.

Joon grabbing onto Mir's waist tightly as he pushed into him harder and faster. Hitting Mir's prostate dead on each and every time. The sweat starting to fall down his face as he grunted and groaned with pleasure each time he rubbed against the sides of Mir.

Mir could feel his climax coming and his gaze was starting to turn white and hazy. Just one…more.

"JOON!" He screamed in pleasure. Joon feeling Mir tighten after his climax, coming right after him. Spilling each and every one of his seeds into him, marking his property once more and he placed sweet kisses on his wet back.

"Hmm, ah!" Mir hummed as Joon pulled out and fell down on the seat. Mir breathing, still dizzy from the high.

"That was amazing," Joon chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, but were not done yet." He heard his lover whisper in his ear, not remembering when he had moved.

Even though it was Joon's turn that night, Mir had still found a way to get what he wanted.

"Mir, d-don't!" Joon moaned as he felt Mir place his mouth around his newly formed erection. Feeling the saliva drip around all over. Suddenly feeling something hot envelope him and a mewl from Mir's lips, his arms lacing around Joon's neck; pulling him close as they hugged each other close.

"Mir! Ah!" Joon cried out when he felt Mir move on top of him. Even though Mir was tired, his rear was in pain, he still wanted to pleasure Joon, the one guy he had fallen for this whole time. No one else but him alone. Blushing every time Joon would catch him staring at him on stage, or getting those looks, teasing him with those excellent abs of his. He had to have him for himself.

He teased Joon like he had done to him, moving up and down slowly, knee's almost giving out.

"Mfn! Hnn!" the Maknae groaned when he felt Joon thrust into him.

"Faster Mir, I want to feel you," Joon huskily whispered in Mir's ear.

Joon had to help, lifting Mir's waist up and down, each slide granting a sound from each of their mouths. Mir tossed his head back as he had thrust down onto him hard, the hair that was dry falling back as the wet ones clung to his face. Feeling hands trail up his chest and back down.

"S-so good," Joon mumbled.

Mir, thrusting back down onto him a few more times, intertwined their tongues with each thrust, feeling as though it wasn't enough.

"Joon, I want _you_ to say my name," Mir said smugly, feeling his climax coming soon for the third time.

Joon felt his insides twisting in pleasure, Grabbing Mir's hips one last time and moved them in rhythm with his heart, he was so close…

"Ahh! Oh god!" Mir called out, the sound echoing around the room.

"MIR!" Joon groaned out from the back of his throat as pleasure overwhelmed both of them, his back arching as he hugged Mir's hips down, feeling the seeds he had placed in Mir, spill out onto them both. Picking up some of the seeds from Mir that had spilled on his stomach with a finger as he slipped it into his mouth. "you always taste so delicious."

"I love you Joon," Mir said as he placed his bruised lips on his lover's.

"I love you too."

After they cleaned up, the other three had come back with leftovers because two already knew what had went down as clueless Thunder shuffled around.

"Were back!" They called out.

Joon came out of the bathroom, "Oh hey!" after that said, Mir had followed right after with a sleepy look across his face.

"Could you guys be quiet?" he asked.

Thunder looked at them both and wondered what had went on, knowing he wasn't going to find out, he plopped onto the couch.

All four guys all called out, "No!" as Joon slapped his hand against his face.

"What?" Thunder questioned.

They all just shook their heads and walked off.

"Weirdo's" Thunder said as he turned on the T.V. Clueless as to what had went on earlier.


End file.
